


Ti stupirai

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Porcellino innamorato [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Falling In Love, Genderswap, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ranma non ha mai avuto molto rispetto per il suo corpo da donna, ma Ryoga è tipo da relazioni serie.





	Ti stupirai

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest: RANMA 1∕2 Ranma Saotome /Ryoga Hibiki Ranma propone a Ryoga di fare sesso con lui, sotto forma di ragazza, se la smette una volta per tutte di cercare vendetta

Ti stupirai

Ryoga si sfilò i vestiti ed iniziò ad ammonticchiarli sopra un mobiletto e sospirò.

< Ultimamente Saotome è stano… cioè, più del solito. Quando mi perdo si offre di accompagnarmi >. Rimase con indosso solo la fascetta gialla a macchie nere e si diresse verso la vasca da bagno. < Passa ore a fissarmi intensamente, quando combattiamo tende a farsi colpire da mosse facili e rimaniamo bloccati a terra incastrati. Questo prima non succedeva mai! >. Controllò che l’acqua fosse calda e fumante. < L’altra notte mi lasciato dormire tra i seni di Akane, mentre di solito mi minacciava di dire a tutti che sono P-chan. Anzi, sembra parecchio interessato al fatto che sono un porcellino nero. Che si sia finalmente reso conto a che vita di dannazione mi abbia costretto? > si domandò. Si sdraiò nella vasca e chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi.

“Maledetto, la mia vendetta sarà terribile” biascicò.

< Oggi le tre sorelle sono con loro padre in una vacanza premio alle terme. Il maledetto vecchio Panda sonnecchia. Dovrei stare tranquillo per almeno qualche ora, se non qualche giorno > si disse, mentre i muscoli del suo corpo da combattente si rilassavano.

La porta si aprì di scatto e Ryoga gridò, alzandosi di scatto seduto nella vasca da bagno, coprendosi le intimità con una mano. Riconobbe la versione femminile di Ranma e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

“Mi hai fatto spaventare, idiota” si lamentò.

Ranma si chiuse la porta alle spalle, il codino vermiglio le sferzava la spalla rosea e sottile. La maglietta che indossava era abbastanza larga da lasciarle scoperto un seno, mentre i suoi pantaloncini erano inguinali.

“Hai l’aria sfatta. Che diamine ti è accaduto?” domandò Ryoga. Arrossì vedendo che la giovane iniziava a spogliarsi, non riuscì a spostare lo sguardo dai seni sodi di Ranma, i suoi capezzoli turgidi e avvertì una vampata di calore fargli diventare rosso il viso.

Ranma finì di spogliarsi, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e arrossati.

“Gatti…” mentì, con voce rauca.

Ryoga incrociò le braccia al petto a disagio, vedendo che la giovane si era messa in ginocchio davanti alla vasca.

< Diamine. Sembra una ragazza indifesa che ha appena finito di piangere. Sono cose a cui non riesco a resistere > pensò.

“V-vuoi farti il bagno tu? Io posso farlo dopo… oppure possiamo farlo insieme e ti lavo la schiena” propose.

Ranma guardò la luce della luna che entrava dalla finestrella del bagno, negò con il capo e avvicinò una vaschetta con una spugna.

“Se esci ti lavo la schiena, ma non voglio entrare. Tornerei ragazzo e… mi serve essere una ragazza per farti questo discorso” disse con tono serio.

Ryoga si grattò la testa.

< Non avevo mai pensato al fatto che la sua maledizione potesse cambiarlo tanto. Forse ero troppo focalizzato sulla mia > rifletté, annuì e uscì dall’acqua. Rabbrividì vedendo lo sguardo intenso della giovane, che sembrava soppesare ogni singola goccia che scendeva dal suo corpo massiccio, recuperò uno sgabello e vi si accomodò. Ranma iniziò a passargli la spugna sulla schiena, inzuppandola di acqua bollente. 

“Sai, ci ho pensato a lungo. Akane si occupa di te perché pensa tu sia il suo animaletto. I-io… potrei trattarti meglio. A te basta una ragazza che si prenda cura di te ed io… potrei farlo con la tua versione umana. O anche da P-chan, dipende tu cosa preferisci” spiegò Ranma.

“N-non… credo di seguirti” disse Ryoga, iniziando ad alzarsi.

“Fermo, ti prego” lo supplicò Ranma all’orecchio.

Ryoga s’irrigidì e avvertì le orecchie in fiamme quando Ranma gli appoggiò i seni sodi sulla schiena e, allungando le braccia sottili, iniziò a passargli la spugna sul petto.

“S-sai… se non fossimo entrambi due ragazzi, in realtà, tutto questo sarebbe… ambiguo…” disse Ryoga con voce rauca, sentiva il cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Ranma iniziò a massaggiargli il membro con la spugna, Ryoga gemette e socchiuse le gambe.

“Sai, volevo farti una proposta. Se io e te andassimo a letto insieme, tu la smetteresti di cercare vendetta da me?” chiese.

Ryoga si alzò di scatto, facendo cadere lo sgabello per terra e si voltò, vedendo la giovane stesa sul pavimento, le gambe unite e il seno sporto in fuori, lo sguardo smarrito e la spugna ancora in mano.

“Ranma, avere il corpo di una ragazza, non ti consente di svenderlo in giro! Non so cosa ti ha fatto pensare Kuno con le sue ciance… o quel vecchio pervertito che gira per casa! Però tu non sei un oggetto” disse con tono baritonale.

Ranma si strinse le gambe al petto e scoppiò a piangere, Ryoga impallidì e si mise seduto accanto a lei, abbracciandola, posandogli un bacio sulla testa.

“ _Ehy_ , tu sei più forte di così. Abbiamo combattuto tanto l’uno contro l’altro, sei il mio avversario…”. Iniziò a dire, cercando di consolarlo.

Ranma gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, Ryoga trattenne il fiato.

“Sapevo che per te le cose frivole non avevano mai un alibi, maledizione a te…” esalò Sautome. Gli appoggiò la testa sul petto e sospirò. “Tu stupirebbe così tanto sapere che ti amo davvero? Solo che tu non ti lasci mai andare, nessuna eccezione. Che avrà quel seno piatto di Akane più di me, con un po’ di follia, anche io potrei risvegliare i tuoi sensi”.

Ryoga gli accarezzò un fianco e la sentì gemere, Ranma si strusciò contro il suo corpo umido, Ryoga ansimò.

“I-io sono tipo da… cose serie…” disse roco.

“Lo so. Cazzo, se solo ci fossi nato davvero donn…”. Iniziò a dire Ranma ringhiando, Ryoga la zittì poggiandogli l’indice sulle labbra.

“Maschio o femmina, se stiamo insieme, verrò a letto con te in tutte le forme” disse. Le sollevò il mento con l’altra mano e la baciò, Ranma gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe, mentre Ryoga la faceva aderire al pavimento, baciandola con foga. Le afferrò il seno ed iniziò a massaggiarlo, Ranma gemeva di piacere, baciandolo con foga. Le loro lingue s’intrecciavano, i loro ansiti risuonavano per il bagno, mentre i fiati si condensavano davanti ai loro visi, fili di saliva univa le loro bocche che si allontanavano leggermente solo per respirare.

Ranma gli afferrò i glutei con le mani, continuando a stringerlo con le gambe, Ryoga la penetrò con due dita, iniziando a penetrarla.

< Quello che mi stupisce è quanto sei dannatamente eccitante > pensò, mentre con l’altra mano iniziò a massaggiarle il seno. <… mi sto sentendo un pervertito… merda, mi sto sentendo un ‘porcellino’ >. Gli sfuggì una risata isterica.

“Non è il momento di tormentarsi, baka” esalò Ranma, baciandolo con forza.

Ryoga finì di prepararla e la penetrò, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lei, Ranma lo spingeva duramente dentro di sé, con forza, facendo pressione sui suoi glutei.

Ryoga gemeva, continuando a prenderla, i loro corpi si contraevano sul pavimento, i gemiti di piacere di lui risuonavano vibranti e rochi.

Ranma premette la testa contro il pavimento, i capelli rossi scompigliati, il codino era rimasto aderito a una mattonella umida, arcuò la schiena andando incontro a Ryoga. Raggiunse l’apice del piacere e iniziò a strillare di piacere, Ryoga uscì di scatto da lei facendola gridare e venne sul pavimento.

Le rovinò addosso, ansante, Ranma, stesa a gambe aperte sul pavimento, con le ultime energie gli fece mettere la testa sui seni.

“A-allo… allora… perdonato?” biascicò.

Ryoga la guardò con gli occhi liquidi e le leccò un seno, vedendola rabbrividire.

“Fidanzato” rispose.

Ranma avvampò.


End file.
